Last Day Together
by Lonely God
Summary: Last day together before Hera kidnaps Percy for the transactions, Annabeth tells Percy to wait for her after dinner. Fun occurs, much to the disapproval of Athena ;) Percabeth, adult situations, to say the least!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't posted anything in AGES, I have been stuck with writers block, but don't worry, I have a few other stories I'm toying around with that I may start working on shortly with this out of the way. ANYWAY, this story is based after Last Olympian, but just before Percy is abducted by Hera in Lost Hero. DISCLAIMER! NOT MINE! Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, and all characters belong to the biggest troll in the universe, Rick Riordan! [inserts applause here] ENJOY!**

"Percy!"

The soft call of his name seemed to come from no-where, and when Percy Jackson looked around, there was no indication from the other campers in the pavilion that anyone had heard his name. Except for one thing, his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, wasn't at the Athena table.

"Meet me after dinner."

It was Annabeth's voice, without a doubt. Percy continued on, not showing anyone that he had heard her voice. Everyone knew she had an invisibility hat. And everyone knew about their relationship. For the past couple of days, everyone had been talking about the relationship between the young son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena. The two gods were known to be enemies, yet the Sea God's only half-blood son and the oldest half-blood daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom had fought at each other's side so much they worked perfectly as a team. They had become best friends, and through that, Aphrodite had seemingly blessed them. Not that it made their parents work any better as a team.

Soon the food was served, and Percy went up to the campfire. Scraping off a good sized portion of roast pork, gravy, potato and carrots into the flames, he sent up a prayer. _Father, please give Mr. Blofis a hand with his fishing trip on the weekend, and don't try and involve Annabeth and I in your disagreements with Athena. Aprhrodite, please help me with Annabeth. Athena, I know you don't approve of Annabeth and I, but please, PLEASE stop getting in our way. _With that, Percy stepped away from the campfire. He saw Annabeth now sitting at the Athena table, not making any sign that she had spoken to him before dinner.

After dinner and campfire, led as usual by Apollo's cabin, Percy hung around while everyone else went to bed. Chiron, the centaur activities director, came up.  
"Aren't you going to bed, Percy?"  
"Not yet, Chiron. Just sitting out here for a while to think."  
Chiron didn't seem too pleased with Percy staying out, but he told Percy he would make sure the cleaning harpies didn't eat him. After a few minutes Percy went to the lake. He always felt calmer near the water, a benefit from being the son of Poseidon.

He sat down, wondering what Annabeth had wanted to do. It wasn't like her to be secretive about anything like that. The entire camp had become used to the teens' blatant relationship. Annabeth often left the Athena cabin to its schedules and went and joined Percy on Poseidon cabin's schedule as he would otherwise be doing it all on his own. They were also often seen walking around together in their spare time, kissing and hugging without bothering to hide the fact, although Annabeth still kept her wits and kept Percy on his toes with teasing. Even while playing Capture the Flag, the two ALWAYS stayed together. Percy could easily hold the entire creek on his own and Annabeth was always thinking of new ways to get the enemy flag.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."  
Percy grinned and opened his eyes.  
"Hey, Wise Girl." He replied with a cheeky grin. Annabeth promptly sat down next to him and leaned her head back on her boyfriend's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close.  
"Took your time," Percy chuckled.  
Annabeth groaned. "Had a run-in with mother. She still doesn't approve of our relationship."  
"What did she say this time?"  
"The usual. Told me to remember that we couldn't always see very deep through the sea. Told me to remember that I always had wisdom at my side. And told me to be careful."  
"Your mother really doesn't like me, does she?"  
"Nope." At that, the couple fell into silence, just revelling in each other's company.

Percy soon leaned in and kissed her gently. Annabeth growled, then rolled over so she was lying atop Percy.  
"Better." She grinned, before lowering her head and pressing her mouth against his. As they kissed each other senseless their hands started to roam. Annabeth squeezed her hands in between their bodies and started to explore Percy's chest while his fell to her arse.

"Poseidon!"  
The god sighed, then willed himself to appear on Mount Olympus, in the throne room. Two goddess' were already there, Aphrodite and the one who had called him, Athena. Aphrodite looked half amused, half exasperated, while Athena was furious.  
"Yes, Athena?" Poseidon asked wearily.  
"Have you seen what your son is doing?" Athena shouted.  
"Yes, I have. And I think it's about time. Percy and Annabeth are old enough to make their own decisions in times like this. Don't you agree, Aphrodite?"  
Before Aphrodite could say anything, however, Athena interrupted.  
"They are kids!"  
"They are heroes!" Poseidon replied, his voice rising and a trident appearing in his hand.

Aphrodite saw the signs of a potential fight happening, and stepped smoothly in between them.  
"Both of you need to calm down!" She cried.  
Athena hesitated. "Perhaps it would be... unwise... to interfere with their actions at the present moment. However, Poseidon, should it look like your son has any intent on hurting my daughter, I will not hesitate to annihilate him where he stands!" With that, the Goddess of Wisdom spun, disappearing from the throne room.  
Aphrodite looked at Poseidon. "I'll keep an eye on her. If it looks like she's getting ready to go after him, I'll let you know." Poseidon nodded his thanks. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to go watch!"  
Even Athena's remarks couldn't stop Poseidon's amusement from this comment.  
"Aphrodite, can you please ensure Percy doesn't get Annabeth pregnant? I don't think that would help things between Athena and him just yet."  
Aphrodite laughed. "No problem."  
With that, the two gods vanished.

Back in the mortal world, things were getting really heated between Percy and Annabeth. She slowly pulled her mouth away from his and looked down at him, eyebrow raised.  
"Percy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Your hands."  
Percy blushed and pulled his hands off her backside. She shook her head, grabbed his hands and put them back.  
"I never said I didn't like it, I was just wondering when you got so brave, Seaweed Brain."  
He laughed. "I don't know, maybe when you started trying to eat my mouth."  
Annabeth smiled and started kissing him again. Before long, Percy's hands crawled up and found the hem of Annabeth's tee-shirt. Without any hesitation, he pulled it up past her chest. Annabeth lifted herself up and raised her arms, helping Percy to get rid of the shirt. She then reached down, grabbed Percy's shirt and pulled it up and off.

Annabeth gasped as she felt Percy slide a hand under her bra and cup a breast. In reply, she pushed herself down, grinding her hips against his. Percy couldn't help but moan loudly at Annabeth's obvious eagerness. He snaked his hand around her back and fumbled around with the clasp of her bra for several minutes before eventually unhooking it and throwing it aside, not caring where it went as he was now completely distracted by the sight of Annabeth's breasts, one still being massaged by his hand, in front of him. Percy pulled himself up a bit, latching onto Annabeth's free breast with his mouth.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried, "Where did you get so good?"  
To answer her, Percy let go of the nipple he had been sucking on.  
"NO!" She almost screamed. "Rhetorical question!" She almost passed out as Percy's tongue rolled around her nipple again. Not in the mood for wasting time, Annabeth slipped her hands down Percy's chest until reaching his pants. With a simple tug, she pulled them and Percy's boxers off, glad he was already barefoot. Them being barefoot meant no time fiddling with shoes and quicker removal of clothes. Annabeth couldn't help but stare as Percy's arousal became obvious. Under her scrutiny, Percy blushed. Deciding to go with "an eye for an eye" Percy slid his hands down from her hips to her feet, taking her jeans and panties with them. Putting his feet to good use, he pushed the clothes off Annabeth's ankles, leaving both teenage half-bloods stark naked.

Annabeth decided to take matters into her own hands... literally. Reaching down, she grabbed Percy's manhood and started nervously pumping it. Percy's eyes closed in pleasure and his hand fell down to between Annabeth's legs, slowly and gently exploring her womanhood. After a few seconds, or a few hours it could have been, Percy pressed a finger into her. The way her eyes closed and hand still working him jerked told him he was doing the right thing. It didn't take him long to press in another finger.

With a fierce, desperate lust in her eyes, Annabeth pulled away from her boyfriend. Percy knew what she wanted. Working together, they got the tip of Percy's member resting against Annabeth's entrance.  
"Are you sure?" Percy whispered, needing final confirmation.  
"Yes. Just make it quick." Annabeth said.  
With a single thrust, the couple pushed against each other. A cry of pain from Annabeth stopped Percy where he was as he started frantically asking if she was alright. Annabeth eventually managed to stop Percy's fussing and the two lovers just lay there, getting comfortable with the feeling. Annabeth finally moved against Percy, him taking the hint that she wanted to continue. Annabeth began to bounce on Percy, making sure not to go too high and have Percy's manhood slip out of her body.

It took a bit of awkward fumbling but they quickly had a pattern that worked great for both of them. With each plunge, Annabeth gasped at the feel of Percy filling her and rubbing against her womanhood and Percy moaned at Annabeth's walls squeezing and riding him. Without thought, Percy reached up and cupped Annabeth's breasts again. The added stimulation sent Annabeth into the home run, and the gasps and moans coming from her mouth was too much for Percy. The pressure started building, and with a loud, animalistic grunt, he came. Spurts of his seed shot up into Annabeth, whose own orgasm was barely being held back, and she followed Percy into pure bliss. With a scream, her core exploded with her juices, which rushed out around Percy's shaft. Panting desperately, the couple stayed as they were for a few minutes, still trying to catch their breaths.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Annabeth said softly.  
"But I just wanna stay right here with you forever!" Percy whined back.  
Annabeth couldn't help but to smile at her boyfriend's – her lover's, she decided – remark. "But if we get caught here, it will be by the cleaning harpies. And I'm sure you wouldn't want to see me get eaten by them. Besides, I don't think you'll be sleeping alone tonight." her cheeky grin at that comment told Percy that he had really heard what he thought he'd heard. They got up, gathered their clothes, and set off towards Cabin 3. Before they got there though, Percy heard movement in the trees and went over to investigate, grabbing his pen out of his jeans' pocket – now on since neither of them wanted to be caught naked running to Percy's cabin, despite how screwed they both were already if they got caught.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary!" a voice called from the trees Percy was investigating, and a woman stepped out. Percy recognised her without hesitation.  
"Aphrodite. What are you doing here?" Annabeth exclaimed.  
"I was watching, and making sure no-one heard you, and ensuring no kids." The Goddess of Love declared haughtfully.  
Percy groaned aloud. "You were watching?"  
Aphrodite beamed. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She paused, and her smile faded. "Although I suggest that you be very careful next time you talk to Athena, Percy."  
Percy couldn't think of what to say.  
Eventually the two demigods managed to get away from Aphrodite, and made their way to Percy's cabin. Snuggling up to each other, it didn't take long to fade off to sleep, although they had time for one last talk.  
"Annabeth?" Percy asks quietly.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you." Percy's declaration sends shivers up Annabeth's spine. She smiles and cuddles up closer to him.  
"I love you, too."

Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares at Camp Half-Blood went around on her morning cabin inspections. First she checked Cabin 1, mainly just a formality as Thalia Grace, the only daughter of Zeus and therefore the only one who uses Cabin 1 is rarely there. Cabin 2 she ignores as Hera has no demigod children, being the Goddess of Marriage and all. Then she walks over to Cabin 3. Knocking her hand on the door, she stands back and waits for Percy to open the door. After a minute she tries again. After more time, she kicks the door down. Her eyes widen in shock. Instead of Percy rushing around like mad to clean up his cabin, or sleeping in like she thought, Annabeth was lying on Percy's bunk.  
"ANNABETH!" Clarisse shouts out at the blonde girl.  
"Huh? What?" Annabeth mutters sleepily, sitting up and pushing away the covers. "What are you doing?" She asks.  
"What am I doing? I think the question is what are YOU doing in Seaweed Brain's bed?" Clarisse asks?  
Annabeth looks around as the memories of last night come back to her. Then she realises what's wrong.  
"PERCY!" She cries out. No answer. Clarisse realizes that something is wrong. Not that Annabeth and Percy had slept together, but that Percy was missing.

Within an hour, Chiron had everyone looking for Percy. No-one commented on the fact that Annabeth had been sleeping with Percy. Soon, Annabeth tried to IM Percy, but the connection didn't go through. She tried contacting Hermes, the God of Messengers and Thieves, but still nothing. She IMed Percy's mother, Sally, and finally got through. Annabeth gave Sally a quick run-down on what was happening, and then ended the call. She instantly tried reaching the gods, any of the gods, but to no avail. She even went up to the Big House at camp to see Dionysus, God of Wine and the guy in charge of the camp. After looking for him, it turns out that he's gone as well. She goes into Manhattan, straight up to the Empire State Building and asks the doorman to go to the 600th floor, the entrance to Mount Olympus. Although she tries again and again, the elevator just doesn't move. Annabeth tries every other floor, but nothing happens. She goes back to camp, and swears on the River Styx that she won't give up the search.

**And that signals the end to this story! What did you think? Want to hear more PJO or HOO stories from me? Got any ideas? THEN REVIEW! Foolish mortals. [looks down at everyone]**

**Cyas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK! Hey guys. I know it's been AGES, but I have had no access to a computer for months. And I also realised a big mistake. I forgot to mark this story as complete, so it was left unfinished. Therefore, I decided to step out of my comfort zone and make this a two-shot.** **So, here you go. Hope you like it! – PERCABETH, Night before they arrive in Rome, minor Frazel and Jasper references.**

Piper McLean sat on the edge of the bed. _One day left. _She thought. One day until the seven arrived in Rome. One day for them to save Nico de Angelo. One day to decide whether or not the team would be able to delay the Giants. One day until Annabeth went after the Athena Parthenos. Piper knew that Percy and Annabeth wanted to spend the night together, but Coach Hedge had guessed as well, and was keeping a very close eye on at least one of them at every moment.

As Piper was thinking of a way to help her friends, her door was pretty much blasted open.  
"Jeez, Annabeth," Piper cried out at the blonde figure in the doorway. "Did you ask Jason to open it for you? He does love dramatics."  
Annabeth didn't seem too in the mood for their usual jokes. "You're a daughter of Aphrodite. So I'm assuming you know why I need your help?"  
Piper couldn't help but smile. "I've already got a plan."

"Alright, cupcake! No lightning, no flight. Just your sword against my club!" Gleeson – Coach – Hedge yelled at Jason Grace on the deck of the Argo II.  
"Fine. Let's just see who's really better!" Jason replied, raising his gladius into a defensive stance. Hedge charged Jason, club swinging wildly. Jason, despite expecting that, was still prevented from attacking back under the sheer madness of the old satyr in front of him.

"Leo. You ready?" On the sidelines, Piper looked up at Leo Valdez.  
"Am I ready? Pipes, I was born ready!" Leo grinned.  
"What have I told you about calling me that?" Piper demanded. Leo just grinned even harder and pulled a hammer out of his tool belt. With Hedge's attention fixed on Jason, Leo stepped up behind the satyr and hit him in the back on the head with the hammer. The coach slumped down to the floor.  
"Should we get him too his bed?" asked Hazel. (The rest of the seven had been watching the duel)  
"Nah, he'd be heavier than all the hammers I could pull from my belt combined." Leo replied, still grinning like a madman.

Percy was still looking around, wondering what was going on. Annabeth walked up to him, a fierce, determined look in her eyes.  
"Hedge is asleep. That means, for the first time since the stables, we won't have him yelling at us to move apart and swinging that club."  
Percy gave a nervous smile. "You plan this just for that?"  
"Piper already had the plan thought of." At this, Percy's eyes shot up and he looked over at Piper. She noticed his look, and winked at him, mouthing 'Take the chance.'  
"So, Seaweed Brain, you gunna take me to your bed yet?" Annabeth asked impatiently.  
"Haha. Let's go then, Wise Girl."  
As Annabeth almost dragged Percy towards her room, Percy noticed Piper leading Jason towards her room, and Frank and Hazel making very awkward grabs to each other, but not far off the same as the other couples. And he noticed Leo standing at the helm. The seventh wheel. Percy's eyes met Leo's, who made a shrugging gesture; 'I'm used to it.' Percy had just a moment to feel a stab of pity for his friend, before Annabeth pulled at his hand so hard he almost fell down the stairs.

As soon as the door of Annabeth's cabin was shut, the two were suddenly very nervous again.  
Percy, finally stepped up, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her. Hard. Annabeth wasted no time in kissing him back, seeming determined to match his passion with her own. Percy bravely snuck his tongue forward, probing at her lips with it. Annabeth was more than happy to open her mouth and reply with her tongue in a playful battle. Annabeth won hands down, or… well hands UP, as she slipped her hands up and under Percy's shirt. It didn't take long for the shirt to be removed, closely followed by her own. Percy then reached around her back and undid her bra as well.  
"A bit better tha- Ooohhh!" Annabeth's comment was cut off by a deep moan as Percy leaned down and sucked on the nipple. Somehow he managed to start licking and sucking the nipple at the same time, causing her to almost collapse from the pleasure. Annabeth's hands meanwhile were running up and down Percy's back, feeling the muscles there. She rubbed the small of his back, which used to be his tie to the mortal world after being dipped in the River Styx. She thought back to the last time they had made love, and how Percy had shuddered at her hands there. Not anymore, but Annabeth didn't mind that much, as it kept him from being distracted from the wonderful things he was doing to her breast. He also had a hand on the other, but the pleasure from the pinches and rubs was dwarfed by his mouth.

Alas, despite his natural skills (Annabeth had no doubt that she was the only woman Percy had ever lain with), eventually Annabeth's nipple could reap no more pleasure. But of course there was another there. Annabeth grabbed her boyfriend's hair and pulled him across to the other breast, where he went straight to work, licking and sucking as he had done before. When it had had enough as well, Percy picked up his girlfriend and carried her over to the bed. She shifted around until her legs were dangling off the edge. She grinned at him as he looked at her, clearly a little disappointed. She knew why; it was because he couldn't pull off her jeans easily when she was sitting on them. She didn't care too much at the moment, because she was too busy grabbing for his jeans and tugging them off, then yanked down his boxers as well. Annabeth reached in and took hold of Percy's manhood. She hadn't had much of a chance to examine it last time, but after 'checking for flaws' she leaned and kissed it. She didn't lick or suck it or anything, but she did let her hand roam around and explore, listening to Percy's moans.  
"Maybe next time." She said. Nonetheless, she got up, grabbed Percy and threw him onto the bed. Percy glared from the rough treatment, but she ignored and started slowly fiddling with the button of her jeans. She deliberately played with it for a few minutes before undoing the button, then decided to let Percy do the rest of the work. She took his hands and placed them on the front of her jeans, smiling at him encouragingly. Percy took the hint and pulled them down, taking her white panties with them. He then ran his hand teasingly up her leg.

With Percy's hand going where she wanted it, Annabeth dropped back onto the bed, cuddling up to Percy and kissing him again. When Percy was satisfied that Annabeth was wet enough, he rolled over her and slowly entered her. He could see that it hurt a little, but nowhere near as much as last time, and waited. When she started thrusting her hips towards his, Percy knew that she was more comfortable and started slowly pulling out until just the head was in, and thrust back fully. Annabeth couldn't help the desperate moan as Percy filled her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding as tight as she could as Percy pulled out and thrust in again. And so it continued; pull out, thrust in. Pull out, thrust in. Pull out, thrust in. Over and over again, yet never getting boring. At Annabeth's request, Percy started going faster and faster until he was pounding into her as fast as he could.

They both loved it like this; wild and out of control. Each desperate to bring themselves to their climax. Percy slamming into Annabeth without holding back, with her holding on. Her legs were wrapped around Percy's back by now, lending her own strength to making Percy drive into her so hard that she felt she was going to explode with pleasure. The pleasure that was now reaching a breaking point.  
"Faster! Oh Percy! FASTER!" She screamed, but Percy was driven by animal lust now, and was already going as fast and hard as he could. Suddenly, Annabeth couldn't hold it any longer. With a scream, she came, and took Percy with her. She felt her womanhood squeezing Percy, and felt him empty his load deep inside her. With a grunt, he slumped down onto the bed, falling on top of Annabeth, but making sure he didn't crush her. They lay like that for ages, until Annabeth flipped them both over so she could cuddle up on top of Percy.  
"I love you so much." He whispered.  
"I love you too, even more." Annabeth giggled. Percy's reply was a playful pinch on her backside.

After a while, Annabeth remembered something.  
"On deck, when I was pulling you down here, you stopped and looked at something. What was it."  
Percy sighed sadly and pulled his girlfriend close. "I was looking at Leo. He stayed up on deck. And if Jason and Piper and Frank and Hazel aren't at the very least cuddling, then something's wrong. But he stayed on deck."  
"The seventh wheel." Annabeth said sadly.  
"Yeah. Poor guy."  
The two fell asleep, and in the morning, the seven Heroes of Olympus made their plans to rescue Nico, stop the giant twins, and for Annabeth to get the Athena Parthenos.

**That's it! Enjoy it? Review and tell me! Also, I am considering writing side stories for those Jasper and Frazel moments. POOR LEO! My next full story will be Leyna =D I look forward to writing it!**


End file.
